Sword
Sword is the seventh episode of the second season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Synopsis After Chrome searches for the swordfighter that saved his life, he gives up and goes home. The swordfighter from Crime is Here knocks at Chrome's door. Chrome recognizes him as the swordfighter bounces up and down in excitement. He shakes Chrome's hand with his sword and introduces himself as Daccino. He states he had been watching Chrome fight off evil for quite some time and now he wants to join their team. Chrome then tests Daccino, and tells him to stop Soap from looking into his house. Daccino eagerly rushes to Soap's house and duct tapes the windows. Chrome claps and welcomes him to the team. Chrome calls Bagel, Rob and Mage, and they come to Chrome's house. Chrome pulls a lever and a meeting table comes up from the floor. Daccino bounces up and down in excitement and sits on a chair. Mage asks who he is, and he says he's Nemre Pods' son. Mage changes the topic after mentioning his death. Chrome asks if they should accept him into the team. Mage immediately says yes, Rob says yes and Bagel says maybe, and Chrome takes that as yes. Mage states that this isn't a team and he thinks he should form his own team. Chrome ends the meeting abruptly and everyone goes home except for Rob and Daccino, who follow Chrome into the basement. Rob accidentally knocks over a few inventions as smoke emits from the inventions. Chrome blasts Rob with a laser gun and he leaves, taking a few inventions. Chrome chases after him, completely unaware Daccino is in the basement. Daccino gets out his sword from it's case and finds a pile of spare parts in the corner. Daccino then tries to slice a piece of rusty metal in half, failing. Daccino swings his sword at some glass, breaking it. Chrome comes back and sees Daccino with the broken glass. Chrome calls Mage and asks him to teach Daccino how to swordfight. Mage can't, so Chrome decides to teach him himself. Eye of the Tiger begins to play, as Chrome tells him to chop a target on the wall. Daccino tries to chop the target, but falls. Mage then comes to the basement, bruises all over him. Putting a grenade on the table, he tells Daccino to get up and swordfight. He tells Daccino to hit him. Daccino hits Mage, as he grabs the sword and steals it from Daccino, giving it back to him later. Chrome is amazed, and asks how Mage learned how to swordfight. He said he learned in highschool and accidentally beheaded a teacher. Mage then teaches Daccino a few swordfighting moves, each one of them hurting Chrome. Mage then teaches him to slice a tomato in half, with Daccino succedding. Mage claps and asks him to show what he's learned. Daccino then slices spare parts, Chrome backing away slowly. Suddenly, an army of Mage clones come in downstairs with guns and grenades. Mage gets lost in the crowd, and the clones capture Chrome, leaving Mage and Daccino alone. Mage cheers and he states that "Chrome is finally gone!". Daccino clears his throat loudly, as Mage sighs and drags Daccino outside. Mage gets out some sort of radar and tracks down Chrome's location, which is underground. Mage tells Daccino to follow him, as Daccino plays with his sword, accidentally chopping a car in half. Mage facepalms, and Daccino runs ahead of him, Mage catching up. Mage goes west, and Daccino follows. Daccino gets out a compass and tells Mage to go "weast". Mage sighs and tells Daccino to follow him again. Mage clones then surround them, and Daccino fights them. Mage joins them, pulling out a NERF gun. Daccino laughs, but then the gun transforms into a rocket launcher. Daccino is then grabbed by a clone. Mage shoots a rocket at the clone, making it explode into pieces. Mage wipes some sweat off his forehead, as Mage's radar beeps widly after moments of walking. Daccino grabs out a toy shovel and begins digging, and Mage suggests he uses his sword. Daccino gets out a sword and continues digging. Mage gets out a beach chair and relaxing, reading an issue of "I WISH I HAD ARMS MONTHLY". Daccino then hits a metal floor, as Mage gets up and destroys the metal with the rocket launcher, revealing a long metal hallway. Mage and Daccino walk down the hallway, more clones surrounding them, coming out of cloning machines. Daccino kills the robotic clones, as Mage continues ahead. After Daccino finishes killing all the clones, he goes to Mage, picking up a key. He looks up, and a big door is at the end of the hallway. Daccino inserts a key in one of the five keyholes. TBA Quotes *'Chrome': Well, you saved our lives... hmm... go stop Soap from looking in my house. *(Daccino duct tapes the windows.) *'Chrome': HOLY SMOKES YOU'RE HIRED! ---- *'Daccino': Oh, wow! This is so cool! *'Mage': Who's this? The kid that hands out the balloons? The pizza guy's apprentice? *'Daccino': Daccino Pods, sir! Apprentice swordsman! *'Mage': Apprentice to who? *'Daccino': Well, my dad was named Nemre... *'Mage': You're Nemre Pods' son? The legendary swordfighter who died in a-- wait, nevermind. Uh, let's move on then! ---- *'Chrome': DON'T STEAL MY REMOTE! *'Rob': AGHHHHHHHHH! *'Chrome': That'll teach you to mess with me! *'Rob': I CAN'T FEEL MY EVERYTHING! ---- *'Chrome': Hey Mage, remember Daccino? *'Mage': Yeah? (gunfire) *'Chrome': Can you come-- *'Mage': No. (screams and gunfire) *'Chrome': Can you come and teach him how to swordfight? *'Mage': Uh, sorry, but I'm kinda busy. (the sound of a grenade exploding is heard) *'Chrome': I can tell, but this is Nemre's son we're talking about. I have no idea who that is, by the way. *'Mage': Well, I suppose I can come later-- OH C- (explosion heard and the phone hangs up) *'Chrome': Hmm. Trivia *Daccino's name comes from the Italian word for swordfighter, Spadaccino. *Daccino had a positive fan response and a huge fan following because of his childish nature and comic relief. Daccino was compared with GIR and Vannelope Von Schweets. *Originally, when asked to chop a target, Daccino was supposed to chop a Target store. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes